


All Things Good and Evil

by choerryeriace, midnightsleep



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, More characters will be introduced in the future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, heejin half brazilian and jo sisters half italian, i dont want to give the story in the tags so by now lipsoul is the only confirmed "relationship", lipsoul: and they were roomates, unnie line as parental line kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerryeriace/pseuds/choerryeriace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsleep/pseuds/midnightsleep
Summary: When the hidden evil begins to be revealed, Yerim has only two options: to fight for what is right or to join the evil. And sometimes, the evil can be where you less expect it.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	All Things Good and Evil

Yerim woke up to the sound of her alarm annoyingly taking her out of the dreamland. She groaned, blinking her eyes tiredly, still trying to process the real world. She slowly made her way out of her room, passing through her mother's room and noticing that the bed was already empty. She tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling that hit her as she walked down the stairs, still half asleep and with a missing sock, when she noticed a familiar presence in the kitchen.

"Oh Jinsol unnie, good morning," Yerim greeted the older woman, who was comfortably sitting on the kitchen counter. Her usual black coffee in her left hand while her right typed furiously on her phone.

"Good morning Yerim," the blonde smiled, briefly taking her eyes away from her phone. Jung Jinsol was someone who she had known her whole life, a "friend who decided to stay more than expected" according to her mom. Jinsol had always been there as far as Yerim remembered. She was there on her first day in school and when her powers started to manifest. She was in the family pics and she had her own pics around the house too, and although sometimes it seemed like her relationship with her mom could be too intimate (Yerim wasn't blind, she knew there was something there), she had never questioned it. Jinsol unnie was Jinsol unnie. She was family. And she would always be. 

"Did mom left already?" She asked, opening the fridge, groaning softly once she noticed there was no milk. Jinsol giggled at the girl’s sulky expression.

"Your mom's in the shower, she will probably be here at any second''. Yerim smiled, completely forgetting about the milk. She didn't have many opportunities to spend some time with her mother because of her job. As a heroine Jungeun was always outside, saving people and fighting evil and, while powers weren't something uncommon in their world, Yerim would still take pride in having a hero as a mom. 

After eat the bacon and eggs that Jinsol had made, they chatted a bit. Some mundane things such as the weather, letting the blonde initiate the conversation as always, too afraid to interrupt the busy woman. 

"Sol have you seen my tie?" The woman walked past them into the living room, annoyedly searching between the pillows of the couch for the piece of cloth. 

"Isn't it in our room?" Jinsol asked, remembering the hero taking it off the previous night. It wasn't uncommon to find her tie in between the sheets or in the bathroom.

"No, I searched there too and nothing!" The woman replied from another room, her voice coming to them muffled. 

"Oh! You put some things in the washing machine yesterday night, have you looked there?" Yerim reminded the woman in a loud voice. Jungeun went quiet for a few seconds, sounds of her moving around in the room next to theirs could be heard, before letting out a small 'there you are!'. Jinsol rolled her eyes, hiding a smile behind her mug.

"Yerimie, are you still in your pajamas? You might be late for school," she made her way back to the kitchen giving Jinsol a quick peck on the lips followed by a soft 'good morning.' 

"It's saturday mom," Yerim laughed, "i don't have school today." She reminded her mother, who shrugged in confusion, accepting the coffee her partner had made for her in the meantime. 

"Then why are you awake so early, baby? You should sleep more, especially with your entrance exams coming up." Yerim made a disgruntled face as she remembered about her exams coming in a week. God, how nervous she was...

"I know, but... I wanted to spend some time with you before you leave..." She avoided eye contact as she played with the hem of her shirt. Although they were very affectionate towards each other, the family had difficulty with words, feeling too embarrassed or simply not knowing how to use them. Jungeun sighed, a soft gaze on her face, carefully lifting her daughter's head. Yerim closed her eyes leaning into her mother's touch.

"I know i haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you… The both of you," she exchanged a quick look with Jinsol, who already had her eyes on her, "but I promise I will be more present." She kissed the top of Yerim's head, causing the girl to smile widely. "I just need to help people for another day," she booped her daughter's nose, smiling when the girl wrinkled it. "I need to go now," Jungeun fixed her tie one last time. She kissed both girls’ cheeks and walked to the door, "I love both of you!" Is the last thing she says before leaving the house. 

Yerim's smile died the moment her mom closed the door.

She had said the same thing multiple times before: "I will be more present", "I will be home by six!", "I will come to your birthday." I will. I will. I will. Always 'I will', but never 'i'm going to'. What once seemed like the promise of a better time, now sounded like a distant dream that would never come true. 

Jinsol stretched herself, letting out a loud sigh. "Have you finished, kiddo?" The blonde asked, collecting the dirty dishes from the table.

"Yeah, don't worry, unnie, i got this. You can go work," she assured with a smile, leaving her dirty plate in the sink. Jinsoul's eyes didn’t leave Yerim’s back as she observed the youngest for a few moments, she then sighed in surrender.

"Just call if you need anything, okay?" 

"Sure unnie. Now go, before your nerdy things run away!" Yerim giggled, gesturing for her to leave, receiving a small smile from the blonde before she passed through the door. The girl was left alone with her thoughts and an empty house. 

Her day was going to be long and it wasn't even 6:00AM.

* * *

Jungeun walked, no, she ran to the car. Surprising not only a few of her neighbors, but her own driver as well in the process. Hwang Yeji, young girl but very loyal to the family, opened the door of her XT6 Cadillac, receiving the hero with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning miss Kim, where are we going today?" She asked, polite as always, something that Jungeun had liked since day one.

"To the company, please." Yeji nodded respectfully, closing the door and heading to the driver's seat. The ride was silent, both women adjusting to the first hours of the day, where it was best to stay quiet and embrace the yet to be full streets. Jungeun rested her head on the window, watching buildings passing by, people going in and out their houses, some storekeepers opening up their small businesses. She sighed. Oh to have that normality forever, but she knew better than to daydream about an unrealistic reality as it had been proved to her multiple times how unnormal and wicked her world really was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar ringtone of her phone. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get herself prepared for the explosion of happiness that was about to come. 

"Hello-" 

"Jungie!" The voice echoed through the car. Yeji sent her a smile from the rearview mirror. "Good morning, how are you?" 

Kim Jiwoo: the owner of the most contagious laugh and the bubbliest personality Jungeun had ever seen. Her best friend. She still vividly remembered the first time she saw her. The redhead had just moved to the house next to hers, music at the loudest volume automatically played the moment her family stepped inside. She remembers boxes and more boxes everywhere around and inside the house. The noise, not only from the busy moving atmosphere itself, but also from the energetic 15 year old girl who wouldn't stop singing and who would later knock on her door with a friendly smile and a box of donuts. However, she didn’t remember when Jiwoo became her best friend. All that she remembered was waking up one day in Jiwoo's bed to the girl herself, announcing (loudly, as always) that her mother had made cookies, and thinking 'yeah, maybe that's who i want to spend my life with.' And she did. They had been together for 15 years now, both being there during their best and worst times, without ever judging or leaving each other. Jiwoo was there when Jungeun was accepted in BBC, one of the most prestigious hero schools in the country. She was there when she had graduated from said school and decided that she wanted to have her own life. Jiwoo was there when Jung Jinsol came into picture, making the woman’s life a bit more interesting. But most importantly, Jiwoo was there when they found Yerim. As a matter of fact, she was the person who convinced Jungeun to take Yerim home. Jungeun’s most precious treasure, her Yerim.

She would alway be grateful to Jiwoo.

"Good morning Jiwoo, I'm doing fine. How about you?" It was a robotic response, but could you blame her? She was so tired. Her job was tiring her even more than usual and the talk with Yerim had drained her of every motivation for the whole day. If the villains didn't kill her, she was positive her own mind would. 

"What happened?"

"...What?" 

"You never call me Jiwoo, it's always Jiwooming. So tell me, what happened?" There she went again, reading her like an open book as always. Jungeun sighed.

"Yerim woke up earlier today, she said she wanted to spend more time with me," Jungeun closed her eyes, seeing the small and shy figure of her daughter from just some minutes earlier, "you should have seen her face, Jiwoo, she seemed so genuinely sad." 

"We've talked about this before! You have a daughter, someone who wants you close. When was the last time you spent some time with her?" Jungeun didn’t reply. It wasn’t needed. Both of them already knew the answer. 

"I'm sorry." She was embarrassed, ashamed even. Her daughter should’ve always been her priority. 

"Oh, Jungie it's not me you should be apologizing to..." JIwoo was right, she knew that, but it didn't make her words hurt any less. The hero laid back in her seat trying to ignore the growing feeling in her stomach that would always present itself when the topic was her daughter. 

Remorse. 

Jungeun pushed back her tears. "I know. I told her I would try to find more time for her. For both of them. But you know how complicated things are for me." 

“Are they really?" The line went quiet. 

'Yes, of course they are, I'm a hero!' She wanted to say, but that would only make the situation worse. Like Jiwoo had said, they had already talked about this before, there would’ve been no use in insisting on the subject. 

"I have to go Jiwooming, I'm almost at the company," she said, receiving a questioning look from Yeji through the rearview mirror. It was a lie, and for a moment, when she didn’t receive an answer from the other side of the phone, she thought her best friend knew.

"Hello-" 

"Shush! I'm thinking!" Her friend replied harshly, a giggle following right after, "sorry, I'm thinking." Jungeun smiled and waited for her best friend. 

"I've decided!" 

"Have decided what?"

"I'm taking Yerim to eat ice cream! And no, that's not a question, it’s a statement!" The hero laughed more freely this time. Jiwoo just had this pure aura that would always make her give in, no matter how serious the topic was moments ago.

"Well since you've lost so many braincells to get to this conclusion, who am I to disagree?" The laugh on the other side of the line made her heart melt. 

"Argh you're sooo annoying, I don't know how Jinsol can stand you," she could hear Jiwoo's smile from the other side of the line and it made Jungeun smile with her. 

"Oh, trust me, she's just as annoying as I am." 

"I seriously doubt that." The car came to a stop next to a golden-white building, big windows let the sunlight light up the place, which shined brightly. At the top a glowing sign held a name with a figure of a half moon next to it. 

LOOΠΔ

A picture-perfect building for picture-perfect heroes. 

"Jiwooming, I really need to go now," she said, sending a smile to Yeji, who simply nodded as she unlocked the car. "I'll talk to you later." 

"Bye! Have a nice day, I love you. And be careful, Kim Jungeun!" 

"I will. Have fun with Yerim!" She turned off her phone as she left the car, bidding Yeji goodbye one last time before entering the company. 

Now, in a hero company it wasn’t uncommon to witness some... Unusual happenings. But nothing could’ve prepared Jungeun for what she saw when she stepped out of the elevator.

The room was completely covered in ink from the floor to the ceiling, the windows were dirty, and so was the couch, and the coffee-machine, and every other piece of furniture in the common room. Im Yeojin, the youngest in the company, was sitting in a corner, arms crossed on her chest and a pissed look on her face, while Jeon Heejin was laying on the other side of the room, holding her paintbrush as if her life depended on it. A wheeze made Jungeun look up from both girls only to find Kim Hyunjin leaning in the door frame, hand covering her mouth, trying her best to hold her laughter in.

"Not a single word." It was enough to send Hyunjin over the edge, Heejin sat down with a guilty look on her face as Hyunjin's laugh filled the room. Yeojin rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What the heck just happened?" Jungeun's voice was enough to catch their attention, making Hyunjin's mouth close abruptly and Heejin whine.

"That freaking paintbrush, that's what happened!" Yeojin shouted, pointing at the unusually big paintbrush in Heejin's arms.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I wasn't expecting it to explode like that!" Heejin shouted back "It was supposed to fill just the canvas, not dye the whole room..." She pouted looking around in shame. Or just trying to find the poor canvas.

Jungeun sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Where's Haseul?" She asked, both girls looked interrogatively at Yeojin, who was busy trying to clean herself from the big amount of black ink on her face and in her hair. Feeling the silence in the room, the girl looked up.

"What?"

"Haseul."

"Oh, she's in her office talking on the phone, something about new hero cases..." Yeojin shrugged, going back to cleaning her hair.

"Okay, that's what we’re gonna do: I will go in there and distract Haseul from this mess while you three clean everything up, then if she asks why you two-" she pointed at Heejin and Yeojin "-are so dirty you will say you were playing paintball or something, understood?"

"Not fair! Why do I have to clean when the one who did this mess is Heejin!? I'm the VICTIM!" The maknae complained loudly, making Heejin giggle. Her height in addition to the black paint all over her body wasn't making her as intimidating as the youngest thought. "What!?"

"You look like a goth clown right now." Heejin said, fighting back a smile.

"Your mom is a clown!" Yeojin shouted back.

Jungeun rolled her eyes as the girls fought, it was definitely too early for this and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with some overly-loud teenagers. Picking her stuff silently she tried to leave the room without them noticing.

"Yah! Kim Lip unnie!" Well, at least she tried. "I'm not cleaning that!" Yeojin caught her when she was two steps away from the door.

"Yes, you are!"

"This system is corrupted!" Was the last thing she heard before closing the door behind her on her way to her boss' office.

If there was one thing she loved more than her family, that was her younger coworkers: since she pretty much spent entire days with them she had learned a thing or two about how to control their over-the-top asses, but some days she just didn't have the energy, and today was one of these days.

"Heejin really outdid herself with that one, though." Jungeun smirked proudly. If there was one person who felt the biggest love for what she created, that was Jeon Heejin. She had been the first one to go through Loona's training project around fours years before: at the time she was 15 and she had been sent there by her parents request, some big shots, her mother was a publicly acclaimed lawyer and her father had worked as a cop in Brazil for almost twenty years now. So of course the people in charge at the agency found it very difficult to turn down the request of such important figures. At first, because of her overly abstract power, they had a bit of difficulty understanding how it worked and how she could use it, after the girl had shyly admitted that she had only ever used it for her own art (and damn she was talented). They focused on theory and the principle of weapons for around a year until the second trainee arrived.

Kim Hyunjin arrived at the company when she was 16 by her school's recommendation. According to them Hyunjin was a wasted potential in her school, being too ahead of her classmates in most of her classes and staying until late practicing her own skills. Her father, a humble man who had worked his whole life for his daughter, was able to pay for her tuition in his last living days. She had been living in her school ever since, and constantly came back and forth in order to arrange the contract with Haseul.

The week Hyunjin started training the game changed. 

It was like something had shifted in Heejin, she became more determined, confident. She scored highly in all her monthly evaluations, and was constantly improving her skills. Her reflexes were fast and so was her imagination, she could easily create something in the blink of an eye. She learned that paper wasn't the only thing she could draw on, suddenly the world was her canvas. And then one day, she wasn't only making art,

she was art itself.

"She's my muse, unnie." Heejin told Jungeun one day, smiling as if she had understood the existence of the universe (and perhaps she had, who could tell her otherwise?). "I wouldn't be able to do any of that if it wasn't for her."

Since then it hadn't passed a day where Heejin wasn't with Hyunjin and vice versa. When Haseul finally inaugurated the dorms Heejin was the second resident, the first one being Hyunjin herself, and right after them, Vivi, who had insisted to take care of the two since Haseul didn't want them to be left unsupervised.

"Good morning, Lip." Speaking of which "How are you doing, darling?" Wong Kahei was the oldest in the team, and while sometimes she could be a bit too... robotic, you could still find sincerity in her words and actions.

"Good morning unnie, not very fine to be honest," she was too tired to come up with a lie and it wasn't like Vivi would believe it anyway "having one of those days."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Her eyes were filled with genuine worry and Jungeun almost felt bad for telling her the truth.

"A two years break would be wonderful!" She joked, trying to play it off but Vivi gave her a fazed look.

"I’m afraid you cannot have such a long break, according to the law the longest period of break time a hero can get is-" she took a moment processing the information "-two weeks." She stated. "But maybe if you try talking to Hase-"

"No no no, unnie, I wasn't serious!" The brunette laughed nervously "It was a joke," she explained.

"Oh..." Vivi softly says, her cheeks becoming the same shade of pink of her hair with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm still having a bit of difficulty with understanding tone intonations, it seems."

"It's fine unnie, it wasn't even a funny joke anyway," she shrugged when she saw her friend's gloom, "if it helps, at least it made my day a little less grey." The woman gave her a small smile and she took that as a win. "Oh! By the way, have you seen Haseul?"

"In her office, she seemed busy so i didn't dare to interrupt," she made a concerned face, "although I do think she skipped breakfast today."

"That's not good..." She thought out loud "I will try to convince her to leave so maybe she can eat something."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Thanks for the humor support, though" They shared a small laugh and Vivi gave her a small 'hwaiting!' before the brunette knocked on Haseul's door.

"It's open!" came muffled from the other side.

"Seulie?" Jungeun put her head through the door crack smiling when she made eye contact with her friend.

"Lippie! Come in." Haseul gestured for her to enter the room, happy to see Jungeun after a while.

Jo Haseul was the CEO of their small company and her roommate during highschool. Her father was the owner of a hospital and a kind soul like his daughter, Jungeun had lost couts of how many times he had taken both of them to eat in an expansive restaurant at the end of the month. Soon Haseul's and Jungeun’s families were having weekly meetings with lots of food and laughs and, of course, Jungeun would find a way to introduce Haseul to Jiwoo during that time, the redhead immediately fell for Haseul's tender ways, finding another reason to visit Jungeun in their dorm. When she finally graduated Haseul's father asked her if she wanted to pursue her hero career or help him in his clinic and Haseul didn't think twice before creating her own company with the help of her father. Loona officially opened its doors with the promise of safety and health, with Haseul and her father's shared clinic not too far from them. After her father's retirement a year prior, Haseul took charge of Jo's Help Center having to share her attention between both locations, which is why Jungeun was confused to find Haseul here instead of her clinic where she normally would be during the weekend.

"Care to explain why you are here on a saturday AND before 12PM?" Was the first thing Jungun asked after closing the door, receiving an amused face in response.

"Am I that predictable or are you just that obsessed with me?" Haseul smirked and Jungeun rolled her eyes in annoyance, the oldest smiled.

"Very."

"For the predictableness or the obsession?"

"I will let you figure it out yourself." Haseul laughed, making Jungeun facade break, smiling at the eldest in the same caring way she always did with her.

"Then what do I owe the visit of my favorite hero? Other than her obsessive behaviour, of course." She rested her head in her hand, giving Jungeun her full attention.

"Favorite? Careful Seul, Vivi might get hurt." Now Haseul was the one rolling her eyes and Jungeun tasted her small victory. "I just came to check up on you, Yeojin said you were here and i was a bit confused since you are never here at this time of the day." She explained sitting on the chair in front of Haseul's table.

"I know, I will have my shift in about an hour, it's just that we are having some..." Haseul hesitated, looking for the right word to say. "Complications..." She trails off testing Jungeun's reaction.

"What kind of complications?" Jungeun gives her a curious look. "Yeojin said something about hero cases, does it have anything to do with it?"

Haseul sighed laying back on her chair. "I'm gonna be very honest with you Lip, because I trust you and I think I might go crazy if I don't share this with anyone else." Jungeun noticed the way her body stiffened and she took a serious position. "There is some kind of sociopath going around and taking innocent lives..."

"What? How? Isn’t the police in charge of everything?" Jungeun frowned in confusion, normally this was not the type of case for heroes, the police would be the one taking care of those kinds of crimes.

"No, Lip i don't think you understand," Haseul's eyes softened in sadness, "this person is coming specifically for heroes’ lives."

Jungeun's breath stopped as her body tensed.

"...How many?"

"Until the moment, five. The media is trying to keep things hidden for now, but they aren't sure of how long they’ll be able to cover it up." She pushed her hair back in stress. "All companies’ CEOs were ordered to be careful, not send heroes for small cases and to temporarily suspend solo missions until we find out the murderer’s identity and their reasons."

"So I guess we're having some extra time in here." Haseul nodded in agreement.

"Some companies are also sharing copies of their heroes files with each other for precaution needs, I've received at least 15 different files from different companies in the past weeks asking to keep an extra eye on them, since the last two heroes had a certain... weight in their names." She sent her a serious look. "Jungeun you are one of our main heroes and my closest friend," Haseul held her hand that was on the table, giving it a delicate squeeze, "I need to know if I'm allowed to share your file with other companies."

"I- yes. Yes, of course. We need to make it easier to help, right? If sharing my file is going to help, then I don't see a reason why you shouldn’t do it." Haseul seemed to relax, letting out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and sitting more comfortably in her chair.

"Thank you Jungeun, that makes my job much easier." Jungeun intertwined their fingers making Haseul’s expression soften.

"I'm always here if you ever need me, okay? I'm not going anywhere," they exchanged a smile, "but I honestly think you need to go somewhere and EAT something." Haseul whined loudly.

"I knooow!! But I'm so busy." She pouted, but Jungeun was not having any of it.

"Bullshit, you're going to eat right now. Come on." Haseul even tried to complain but she eventually gave up as the younger woman dragged her out of her office, their arms linked as they talked about a new cafè that had opened recently a few blocks away. They flinched in surprise when loud voices interrupted their conversation, Jungeun feeling a headache coming as soon as she figured out the voices were coming from the common room.

"Those little..." The voices quieted down for a moment.

"What was that?" Haseul asked confused, barely able to finish her question when the yelling started again.

"Okay, enough." Jungeun walked to the entrance of the common room ready to scold the three when she stopped in surprise. 90% of the place was clean as it could get, except for one of the walls, which was still pitch black. The two teenagers were just as dirty as before though, both using their mop as microphones while Hyunjin silently filmed everything with her phone and Vivi observed the scene in amusement.

_"HEYYYYY! I AM ALIVE, IMMORTALIZED_ ," she pointed at Yeojin with spite in her eyes, _"YOU'RE THE CREATOR, YOU TRAITOR!_ " Heejin sang, getting on the youngest's eye level with a hateful smirk.

_"HEY! THERE'S NO VACCINE, TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS!_ " Yeojin spat back just as angry. " _FOR NOW YOU MUST-_ "

_"BUILD UP OUR MACHINE, YOU DIE TONIGHT!"_ They sang in unison as loud as they could, ending the show with small, unrhythmic dance moves and some beatbox, bursting out laughing after.

Vivi applauded with a kind smile even though she had no idea what had just happened. Yeojin bowed dramatically while giving her thank you's and Heejin rolled her eyes, meeting Hyunjin’s, who sent her a playful wink.

"I didn't know we were holding the voice's auditions in here." Haseul joked as she entered the room, "I also don't remember having a black wall," she sent a questioning look to Heejin. "Mind explaining miss Painted Face?" She carefully wiped the remaining ink from Heejin's face with her thumb.

"A bit of restyling, do you like it?" Heejin relaxed at the woman's touch.

"I find it lovely," they shared a laugh. "I'm going to eat something, would you three like anything?" She asked the youngests who immediately started screaming their orders in her ears. "Calm down, calm down, there's only one Jo."

"Technically there's two, but go off queen." Yeojin came up to Heejin with a less dirty face and a towel, Haseul playful shoved her with her shoulder

"Of course there's two, Yeo. You know there's no me without you." Haseul said in a soft tone, the sisters tried to hug but gave up when Haseul noticed how stained Yeojin's clothes were. "I was going to invite you to come with me but i don't think you want to go around-'' she eyed her from head to toe "- like that."

"I want to go though, just give me a second," she pat down Heejin's body, causing the girl to let a surprised yelp, stopping at her back pocket where she found a small paintbrush, "here!" She tied up her hair in a messy bun and put the brush over her ear. "Now i'm ready to go."

The surprise in the leader's face was entertaining to Vivi who giggled softly to herself, receiving a shy smile from Haseul.

"You seem pretty determined all of a sudden, I don't think I might be able to say no." The oldest joked, removing a few strands of hair from her sister's face.

"Yeah, it's not like they would need me here anyway." Yeojin shrugged and Jungeun saw Haseul's shoulders tense up, this time going for a side hug to her sister. "Also there's a new type of honey donut i want to try." Haseul sent a soft smile to the maknae, giving the others a 'be back in a few!' before leaving the building with her.

"...You guys saw it too, right?" Hyunjin was the first to ask, receiving a small nod from Heejin. 

"It wasn't so subtle this time, I'm sure Haseul unnie heard," Heejin said, laying down on the ruined couch, "I can tell Yeojin has started to realize..." She sighed in deep thought. "Now it's just a question of time until Haseul unnie realizes it too."

They all shared a silence.

Jo Yeojin was Haseul's younger sister and the "founder" of their company as the youngests liked to joke. She was at the company before every hero and staff, she grew up inside those walls and saw everything get created from scratch. She had watched all Heejin and Hyunjin's classes even though she didn't participate in them. She was very attentive to every detail, from their heroes to others, knowing their strong points and their weaknesses, helping them improve in those weaknesses and sometimes even intervening herself in Hyunjin's classes.

_"No, no, no, no, no. You're putting too much of your body weight on your right leg, you need to balance it or else you will fall at the first hit."_

(After a while even Kim lip found herself asking Yeojin to monitor her fights).

The truth was: no one could deny how good Yeojin was with her attentiveness and passion but they also couldn't deny the unspoken truth about her powers. While it was very rare to be born with no powers at all, there was still a small possibility, a 12% chance that haunted the oldest Jo to death. While Yeojin seemed to be conformed to her lack of powers, Haseul always grasped on the last thread of hope, constantly reminding her sister that there was a chance of Yeojin being a bit more slow than the others, that eventually her powers would manifest on her like with everyone else, but Yeojin knew better than to hold on those positive lies, she didn't want to pick up a fight with Haseul, so most of the times she would just agree with whatever her sister said.

The team could tell the way Yeojin looked down at herself sometimes, normally it was more hushed, she would say it under her breath when she thought no one was paying attention, but recently she was getting more vocal about it.

Jungeun sighed, a small memory of years before came back to mind but she made sure it left just as fast. There was already too much on her plate today, she couldn't let her guilt eat her up right now. Vivi came back with a few chairs from the kitchen so they could sit while the couch was completely ruined in ink (Heejin was already contacting a cleaner for that, apparently it wasn't the first time that happened).

"How's Yerim doing? I haven't spoke to her in a while." Hyunjin put a chair next to the hero, bringing another one for her to sit on. "I know she is busy studying but I miss her baby face."

"She's doing well mostly, but I think she's a bit anxious, entrance exams are just around the corner." The oldest smiled thankful, accepting the chair. "She keeps repeating things to herself and sometimes I catch her doing random fighting positions through the house." Jungeun bit back a smile remembering the surprised yelp the younger let out once she entered the kitchen one night.

"I'm sure she will go just fine, I've helped her with her fighting and she does have the potential." A proud smile formed on Jungeun’s lips. "She just... needs a little boost in her confidence." Her smile dropped.

Yerim was a positive person, she was always trying to find something good in every situation. Jungeun remembered when she hurt her ankle when she was a kid, she didn't cry nor complain once, instead she just smiled and said "Now I have an excuse to come home early." Only for them to find out later that she had sprained her ankle. Haseul was impressed about how calm the girl was, praising her pain tolerance as Yerim quietly went through Haseul's healing process, laughing when Jiwoo ran desperately in the room on the verge of tears.

But there was something in the way Yerim was positive that worried Jungeun. She could tell how much effort she would put in being positive for others, always hyping them up and showing how happy she was for their achievements, but when it came to herself she would treat her goals with disdain, like they didn't matter. Sometimes she wouldn't even give it a chance in the first place, affirming that said thing wasn't for someone like her. With time Jungeun learned that for Yerim It was always “You can do it” but never “I can do it”.

And for a hero, someone as unconfident as Yerim, wouldn't last.

"Also, it's not like she needs to go well on her first try, I know a lot of good heroes who didn't succeed at first." Hyunjin added, sensing the worry on the oldest’s face.

"She's right, I was refused twice when I arrived here because I was 'too undisciplined', Heejin made quotation marks with her fingers while mimicking her examinator’s voice, "like what the fuck does that have to do with me as a hero?" Heejin asked, changing her position, now sitting on the couch. "The Korean system is shit, if she gets rejected it will probably not be her fault, so don't worry about that."

"I don't remember it being that bad for me, though." Jungeun thought out loud.

"Yeah, I don't remember either." Hyunjin agreed, looking at Heejin.

"So maybe it is just bad for foreigners... Vivi unnie! How was your evaluation when you arrived?" Heejin turned her body to the cyborg who was silently reading a book by the other end of the couch, not minding the ink on her clothes. Vivi seemed to think about it for a few seconds.

"I don't remember it, honestly. But the medals in my room must mean something?" The oldest said in a questioning tone.

"Fuck, is it because I'm brazilian?" Heejin asked herself in realization.

"...I will take a wild guess and say that it's not." Hyunjin reassured resting her hand on the oldest thigh. "They probably just had difficulty understanding your powers, just like we did a few years ago."

"Uhm..." Heejin seemed a bit uneasy, but she quickly pushed the bad thoughts away. "Since today seems to be a chill day, I will just take a shower-" she let out a small yawn "-and maybe a short nap."

"Go ahead, I'll call you when Haseul unnie comes back with breakfast." Hyunjin smiled, taking out her phone. 6:50AM, there was plenty of time for Heejin to nap.

"Thanks, Hyun." Heejin smiled at her with colors in her tone, then left the common room in hurried steps.

Jungeun closed her eyes laying back on the chair. Nap. She hadn’t had a nap in a while...

A nap would be nice...

Was the last thing she remembers before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter kinda nervous.  
> i really hope you enjoyed the beginning of this sequence of unfortunate events, we don't have the end of the story planned yet but oh boy it will be a ride so please stick around till then.  
> the next chapter is already in progress so expect to see the continuation soon!
> 
> you can also find us on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/midnightsIeep) and [here!](https://twitter.com/yerimlemonade)


End file.
